


The House You Belong to

by myblueworld



Series: That Game We Play in Hogwarts [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing his friends being sorted, David is  also being sorted by the sorting Hat. He and some others start questioning whether they belong at the right House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House You Belong to

The sorting ceremony keeps on going, and after Jesús has been sorted, David slowly starts to lose his interest. The trip to Hogwarts has been quite tiring for him, and all that he wants to do right now is only going to bed, in whichever house it will be. For a couple of times, David sees how Jesús glances at him. Jesús still looks timid, even though the people surrounding him look very nice. David gives him a small smile, hoping that somehow it can calm Jesús a little. Jesus’ lips stretch a little into a nervous smile.

“Silva, David.” Finally, Guardiola calls his name.

David blinks, and walks to the stool. He’s not actually nervous. He’s just…curious. He has been quietly watching the sorting ceremony, observing which person being sorted into which house, trying to find a pattern of how the Hat decides who is going where. Now he is curious how the Hat will some kind of read him to make its decision.

David takes a seat, and lets Guardiola puts the hat on his head. For a second or two, nothing strange happens, aside from the fact that the Hat is too big for his head, it’s covering David’s eyes. He practically can't see anything.

 _Let’s see where it will put me_ , David thinks quietly to himself.

**_What do you think, kid?_ **

The strange voice that seemingly is in his head startles David a bit. But then his curiosity wins and he raises his eyebrows a bit.

_About what?_

He can hear the Hat chuckles, but still, the voice is in his head. David just finds it is fascinating to have a quiet dialogue inside his head with something that’s not his own thought.

 _What do you think about me?_ David voices his question inside his head to the Hat

 ** _What do you think about yourself?_** The Hat asks him back.

David purses his lips, thinking.

 ** _You don’t seem to talk a lot, do you?_** Inside his head, the Hat sounds like an old man, like an old uncle who’s asking how school’s going.

_I don’t. I prefer to observe people than having to be involved in some nonsense talking._

**_Ah, then we know where you should go, don’t we?_** The Hat sounds satisfied with David’s answer.

“RAVENCLAW!”

This time David knows that the voice is no longer just inside his head. There is a soft swooshing sound as Guardiola takes away the Hat from David’s head. After the Hat covers his eyes, David has to blink twice to get used to seeing the light again.

He slides down the stool, looks up to quietly say his polite thank-you to Guardiola who still holds the Hat. He walks down to the long table below the white and silver flags, where some smiling faces welcome him.

“Welcome to Ravenclaw!” a guy with dark hair and thick eyebrows smiles at him. He pats the space next to him, and David sits there.

“I am Xavi, the prefect here. If you have any question, let me know.” He says. He gestures with his chin to a guy sitting across of them.

“That’s Andres over there. You can also ask him if you have any question. This is his third year here so he surely knows a lot of things already.”

The guy waves his hand a little to them and gives David a friendly smile.

“Thank you,” David says quietly. He can’t help but to look at the Hufflepuff table. A part of him feels a bit guilty about the fact that he can’t be in the same House with Jesús. Then again, David thinks that maybe it is a good opportunity for Jesús to start being more confident in himself.

 

*******

David doesn’t really understand how come all the food suddenly just appears on the table in front of them. But he’s totally not complaining about it. The food tastes delicious, and it gives David some time to not think about his nervousness to be in a new place. But of course, the feast of food in the dinner is just like anything else. It comes to an end anyway. As magical as it appears, all the remaining food, which is not much, and all the silverwares just disappear.

“Students,” Prof. Ancelotti stands up and claps his hands to get the attention. “Now that you have finished with the much needed food, it’s time for you to go back to your houses.”

While most of the students seem to have already used to the routines, the new students, naturally, get a little confused on what to do next, and especially, where to go.

“First-year students, please follow your assigned Prefects,” Guardiola commands them.

The Prefects stand up and start giving instructions to the new students.

Along with the other new students, David gathers by where Xavi is now standing. Three other senior students, one of them is Andres, stand next to Xavi.

“Hello, everyone. Welcome to Ravenclaw, where those of wit and learning find their kind.”

He pauses for a while, as if letting the words to sink in. He looks around, giving each of the new students a quick but careful look over.

“My name is Xavi and I am Ravenclaw’s Prefect for this year,” he continues. “The people next to me here are also in Ravenclaw. Andres, Claudio, and Raphael.”

The students being mentioned nod. One of them, one that David notices has a very bright blue eyes, gives them a little wave along with a small smile.

“Hey there, I am Claudio Marchisio. Welcome and nice to have you joining us,” he says.

“Now, please follow me to the West Tower, where our common room is located. It is also where you will find your bed rooms,” Xavi instructs them, and start walking.

Just hearing the word _bed_ already makes David sleepier than he already is.

They follow Xavi, walking through the moving stairs while trying to listen to Xavi who is giving a lecture about Ravenclaw, and at the same time, trying to remember all the confusing corridors and turns that they have to take.

Finally, after what feels like forever for David, they reach a big wooden door. Xavi stops, and the others also stop. David carefully watches the door from where he is standing. There is nothing that looks special about that door. Just a big, wooden door, without any ornaments or such. The door doesn’t even have a knob. The only thing on the door is a bronze knocker, shaped like the head of an eagle. Xavi makes a 180-degree turn to face them, and clears his throat before he starts.

“While other Houses have a password they need to remember to enter their common room, here in Ravenclaw, we don’t have such thing.”

Kevin, who is standing next to David, raises his eyebrows in awe, but looks quite please.

“Well, it sounds easier…” he whispers at David, and smiles. “At least we don’t have to worry about forgetting the password.”

David smiles a little, but Xavi looks at the new students with a strange smile.

“Instead of password, to enter the common room we will have to answer a riddle given to us,” he announces.

The small smile on Kevin’s face instantly changes into a frown as his brows knotted into one.

“And the riddle will constantly change,” Xavi adds.

The gasps coming from Mesut, who standing a little bit behind David, is loud enough to make David turns around. He can see Mesut’s face turning into even a paler shade. His already wide eyes seem terrified.

“Riddles? And it's always changing?”

Mesut looks like about to have a panic attack when he stares at David, his lips trembling.

“What if I can’t answer the riddle?”

Mesut looks so miserable, David can’t help but to take a small step backward so that he is now standing next to Mesut.

“Hey, don’t worry,” David pats Mesut’s shoulder. “We’ll….” He tries to find something that can reassure Mesut, but to be honest, David actually starts to freak out about the same thing too. What if he can’t answer the riddle? Maybe the Hat has made the wrong judgment. Maybe he doesn’t belong in Ravenclaw.

“We’ll…figure out somehow,” David smiles again. What he said is not only an encouragement for Mesut, but also for himself.

Kevin shakes his head a little and brush his face with both hands.

“Maybe this is a mistake. Maybe I am not supposed to be in Ravenclaw. I am not that smart to answer different riddle every day.” He says, voicing out what David actually also has in mind.

“Why do you think it’s only smart people being sorted into Ravenclaw?”

The three new students quickly turn their head to look at Claudio, who smiles calmly.

Kevin furrows his brows. “Isn’t it how it is? That only smart people go to Ravenclaw?”

Claudio rubs his chin with his hand, looking pensive.

“The main quality that this House seek from a student, is not cleverness. Ravenclaw is for those who yearn to learn, to know more than what they’ve already known…”

David listens to Claudio carefully, a little bemused, but also feeling a little relieve. Still, he asks what bother him (and he knows, also bother some others).

“So what if we can’t answer it?”

Raphael, who stands close to Claudio, shrugs his shoulders.

“Then do what we have been doing all this time. Just wait until someone else comes, and try to tackle the riddle together.”

Mesut instantly shuffles himself closer to David, their shoulders now brushing each other.

The sound of Xavi clearing his throat brings back their attention to the Prefect, who stands still by the door. Xavi nods at them, turns around, and knocks.

The new students watch in amazement as the bronze eagle starts to move, shakes its head a little, and then stretches its neck. Its beak begins to move along as the eagle starts to speak with a soft, musical voice.

“ _Welcome! I’m the Eagle Knocker, Guardian of the Ravenclaw Tower. Before you enter, you must answer my riddle_.”

David holds his breathe, waiting for the next things it will say.

 _“What are four days of the week,t_ _hat start with the letter T?”_

For a while, no one says anything. But then, much to David’s surprise, Xavi turns around to look at them. He shrugs his shoulders.

“I am clueless for this one. Anyone can help?”

Mesut inhales sharply. With a quick side-glance, David can see Claudio smiles a little. Raphael only tilts his head a little to the left, with a look that says I’ve-told-you-so.

Some whisperings and murmurs from the students fill the room.

“I know there is Tuesday, and then Thursday. But what are the other two?”

David purses his lips, trying to think. Yes, as Mesut said, of course there are Tuesday and Thursday. But the eagle asks for four days.

Kevin lets out a long sigh and rubs his face with both hands.

“As if we haven’t tired enough for today,” he shakes his head.

Feeling the same way, David nods. “Yeah, I just want to sleep and hope that tomorrow will be better.”

And then something flicks in his head. He lifts up his head to look at Kevin, who also looks at him with a strange look, mouth half-opened.

“I know the answer…” they both says with a low voice to each other.

David grins, and Kevin’s lips also stretch into a smile.

“Want to give it a shot?” Kevin asks.

“Sure, why not?” David can see the glint in Kevin’s eyes, along with his own reflection on those greenish eyes.

Kevin lifts his head to look at Xavi.

“We know the answer!” Kevin exclaims. Not too loud, but enough to stop the whisperings from other students.

“Good. Come over here, then.” Xavi nods.

Kevin pulls David’s hand as he walks closer to the door. Walking behind Kevin, David’s heart beats so loud, he’s afraid that the others can hear it.

Kevin and David stops right in front of the door.

Xavi gestures with his chin to the door. “Go ahead. Knock it.”

Kevin glances at David, then carefully reach out to touch the knocker. He leaves his hand there for a second as he takes a deep breath. And then he knocks.

“ _Welcome! I’m the Eagle Knocker, Guardian of the Ravenclaw Tower. Before you enter, you must answer my riddle. What are four days of the week, that start with the letter T_?”

“It’s Tuesday,” Kevin answers, and nudges David’s shoulder.

“and Thusday,” David continues, realizing that his voice is a little bit shaky.

“and Today,” Kevin adds.

“and Tomorrow.” David gives the last one.

There is an almost unbearable silence for a second, but then the bronze eagle speaks again.

“Indeed. Welcome to Ravenclaw.”

To David’s relief, the door swings open slowly, revealing a spacious room. The dome of the room resembles the dark night sky, along with the stars.

Xavi smiles and pats Kevin’s shoulder. “Good job. Thank you for helping us in.”

He looks at the other students.

“Now, welcome to our common room. This will be your home away from home for the rest of the year.” He steps aside, letting the students walk into the room.

Kevin grins at David.

“Good job, mate.” He offers his hand, and David gives him a high-five, followed with fists bump.

“Yeah. We did quite well, I guess…” David says.

Kevin laughs and slings his arm on David’s shoulder.

“Come on. Let’s go inside.” He half-drags David to walk into the room.

David still smiles as Kevin starts chattering about things that he can’t wait to do, feeling that maybe, he is in the right House, surrounded with the right people.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is from here: http://au-prompt.tumblr.com/post/139530266899/hufflepuffism-hufflepuffism-a-hufflepuff  
> And the riddle is from here: http://thestarlittoweroftheravenclaws.tumblr.com/post/139149249144/welcome-im-the-eagle-knocker-guardian-of-the  
> (Obviously, I am not smart enough to come with my own riddle)


End file.
